


Jealous

by weirdpurplepanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Jealous, Jealous!John, Love, M/M, Sherlock's Old Friends, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logical, smart, daring, courageous, unique. Kind, trustworthy, caring, loyal, selfless.</p><p>All words that Sherlock would use to describe his boyfriend, John Watson.</p><p>One he never thought he'd be adding to the list is Jealous.</p><p>Of course, it wasn't abnormal for one half of a couple to be jealous from time to time for no reason. It's human to get irrationally jealous.</p><p>But John... Well, as Sherlock was soon to discover, John was an easily jealous man, especially when it came to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad.

Logical, smart, daring, courageous, unique. Kind, trustworthy, caring, loyal, selfless.

All words that Sherlock would use to describe his boyfriend, John Watson.

One he never thought he'd be adding to the list is Jealous.

Of course, it wasn't abnormal for one half of a couple to be jealous from time to time for no reason. It's human to get irrationally jealous.

But John... Well, as Sherlock was soon to discover, John was an easily jealous man, especially when it came to Sherlock.

-

"Yes, I understand but--" Sherlock was once again cut off by the person on the other end of the phone.

Despite his annoyance, Sherlock still manages to smile as John walks into the flat, just back from work. John walks over and presses a kiss to Sherlock's cheek before he moves into the kitchen to make tea.

"C'mon" The voice on the other end laughs, loudly, and Sherlock's attention is brought back to the conversation he was supposed to be having.

"For God's sake!" Sherlock groans "Do you even understand the word 'no'?"

John pops his head around the entrance to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at Sherlock. Sherlock waves him off but, stubbornly, John stays put, now interested in the conversation.

"Uh.. No?" The voice mocks.

As always, his 'friend' from his childhood sparks Sherlock's sarcastic side

"Ha, ha. You should be a comedian, I always did love your _hilarious_ sense of humour" Sherlock grits down the phone, the annoyance he was feeling peeping through his sarcastic tone.

"Awh! So kind of you to finally admit your love for me, Sher!"

Apparently John could hear the man on the other end because he pulled a odd face, a cross between anger and disgust.

"Don't call me that" Sherlock snaps, glancing at John in confusion "And the answer is still no"

"Don't be a spoil sport, Sher. It's just a friendly catch up" His voice was heavy with mischief and if Sherlock didn't know the man he'd have easily mistaken it for flirtation.

"Oh, don't try that one, doesn't work Nicky. It's never just a friendly catch up with you, is it?" Sherlock replies, smirking as he thought back to all their antics in his university years.

"Mm, by the end of the night we'll be fu--"

Suddenly the phone is snatched from Sherlock and John has it pressed to his own ear.

"The man said no!" He snaps down the line, red faced with annoyance, before he punches the red button to hang up on 'Nicky :)' as the contact read.

John thrusts the phone back into Sherlock's hand before he storms off upstairs.

Sherlock stands there, frowning at what just happened. He scrolls down to Nicky's contact name, smiling faintly at the stupid smiley face Nick had put there and Sherlock had never had the energy to delete.

He then looks up to where John had disappeared and wondered why on Earth John had reacted that way.

That's when it clicks. It sounded like Sherlock was flirting with his friend and God knows how John would have finished off the 'by the end of the night' sentence in his head.

After deleting the smiley face Sherlock puts his phone down and makes his way up the stairs.

He pushes open John's bedroom door to find the doctor laying face down on his bed, muttering to himself. The muttering stops when he hears the door creak open but he doesn't move, if anything he tries to sink further into the bed.

"John..?" Sherlock asks, his confusion clear. Surely John knew, after all their time together, that Sherlock only had eyes for him.

John doesn't reply, simply shifts so he's facing the wall and not Sherlock.

Okay, that hurt. Sherlock frowns, walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wants to reach out and touch John, pull him close and hold him but he isn't sure if that's the right thing to do.

"John, I don't understand. You can't actually think I was flirting with Nick"

John sits up and faces Sherlock, his expression showing little to Sherlock and that's quite a fleet. Sherlock couldn't read him nearly as deeply as he usually can, that's a first. All he could grasp was that John was annoyed about something and also sad about it.

"I know that, Sherlock. I know you wouldn't flirt with him" John mumbles, avoiding eye contacting and thinking Sherlock had figured him out.

He hadn't. He was growing more confused by the second.

"I don't understand why you got angry then..." Sherlock speaks softly, bringing his hand to John's jaw so their eyes met.

John chuckles, the whole top half to his body shaking. "I was jealous, Sherlock"

Jealous? Jealous of what? John knows that Sherlock is only his and he knows that what happened over the phone wasn't flirting. He knows Sherlock would never cheat or even think of cheating with anyone, much less Nicky.

Was he jealous of the nickname? Or the smiley face on Sherlock's phone?

If so then why? Sherlock couldn't understand why if John knew none of it was Sherlock showing affection for the other man.

"But you know I wasn't flirting, and for the record neither was Nick, so why the hell are you jealous?" Sherlock really didn't understand.

"Because I'm an irrational idiot who wants you all to myself" John answers.

The doctor then brings his own hand up to cup Sherlock's cheek.

Despite still being confused, Sherlock leans into the touch. With a sigh he nods, deciding to forget trying to understand John's jealousy.

Giving a smile, John leans forward to plant a kiss on Sherlock's soft lips.

-

After that day with the phone Sherlock thought they were over the whole Jealous John thing.

Sherlock Holmes had never been more wrong in all his life.

They'd been on a case recently and that meant little time to be together or talk as Sherlock was either running around his mind palace or searching all over London for something. So John was already a little on edge and huffy about how Sherlock hadn't kissed him in over two days.

"So, what exactly did you see?" Sherlock shots at the woman before him, snappy and urgent in order to make her hurry.

His eyes focus on the small blonde woman, who was starting to speed up her explanation.

She sucks in a breath and pushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Sherlock takes note of how shakey her hands are. Not just from the trauma of her missing, and likely dead, brother. No, it's quite clear she's gasping for a cigarette.

"I.. er.. I.. Oh God, I'm sorry" The blonde presses a hand to her forehead, trying to calm herself.

With an almost regretful sigh, Sherlock pulls out his emergency pack of cigarettes and peels off the packaging before he hands one to the lady with a smile.

"Sher--" John starts, obviously going to say something about how Sherlock was supposed to be quitting smoking.

"Later, John" Sherlock speaks to him quietly, cutting him off.

By now the woman (Sherlock really should learn her name) had taken the cigarette and insisted it between her lips. She pats down her pockets, fag hanging from her mouth, as she searches for a lighter or matches.

Rolling his eyes Sherlock pulls out his own box of matches and quickly lights the cigarette. His eyes linger on the blazing red ash that formed for a second as the first drag is taken and his cravings for nicotine spark momentarily.

She gives a shakey smile as she slowly blows out the smoke to the side "Thanks, hun, you're a life saver"

"I can relate to the need for nicotine" Sherlock returns the smile, sympathising with her.

Losing her brother? He could care less. Needing a smoke? He understands.

"So?" John snaps suddenly, his hand sliding into Sherlock's and tugging him back a bit. "What can you tell us about the days leading up to your brother's disappearance?"

She looks shocked by the sudden change, eyes briefly flickering to Sherlock as if hoping she can go back to talking to him.

The thought of him being the approachable one almost makes Sherlock laugh.

"Right.. Yeah..."

She launches into a detailed explanation of how her brother was distant from her and all the family in the few days before he vanished. Sherlock listens, accounting all the details and such that he needs or may need for the case. All the time, however, he is constantly aware of how John's hand is placed possessively on his lower back.

While confused about the behaviour, a small smile slides onto Sherlock's face. He loves any form of contact with John, from gentle hand holding to steamy kisses. He wanted it all and rare was it that it happened when there was a case. Both of them were too busy trying to save lives.

Half way through her mini-speech Kate, as Sherlock learnt twice and forgotten twice, finished her fag and drops the butt to the floor, using her foot after to make sure it's out.

"He said.. Er.." She glances at Sherlock "Sorry, can I trouble you for another? It.. helps me think, in a way"

John snorts softly, going unnoticed by Kate but easy for Sherlock to pick up.

Sherlock gives a small (fake) smile and takes out his cigarettes and matches again. If she needs three cigarettes to tell the full story then so be it. Anything to hurry this case up.

John hands slides to Sherlock's hip as the second cigarette is handed over. As Sherlock lights it for Kate, John's hand digs in enough to remind Sherlock that he is John's, not that he needs reminding of course.

Sherlock presses closer to John, earning a little squeeze of his hip from John's small but strong hand.

Kate eyes roam over Sherlock quickly, not noticing the hand on his hip. She smiles, looking back to Sherlock's eyes before continuing with her story.

When she was done explaining Sherlock thanks her and John's hand slides away from Sherlock's hip as they begin to make their way back towards the main road to catch a cab.

"Hey! Mr Holmes?!" A voice calls just as they start to round a corner.

Sherlock looks back at Kate, who's jogging towards them, expecting that she may have more to tell him about her brother, Johnathan.

Her grin is ridiculously large as she comes to a stop in front of them. Even to Sherlock, the aura of flirtation is obvious. He glances John's way, not sure how to easily escape this.

"I was wondering.. when this is over and Johnathan is home.. maybe, we can get coffee?" She gives a smirk, trying to be sexy.

Sherlock opens his mouth to politely decline and explain that he's taken when John pushes him back and stands in front of him.

"No, he can't" John grits out the words, much like he had when he'd taken the phone off Sherlock nearly a week ago.

Kate blinks, looking offended. "I'm sure he can speak for himself, Doctor Watson"

John almost growls at her.

"John--" Sherlock places a hand on his shoulder.

He gets shook off as John continues to glare.

"He can, but I think as his _boyfriend_ I can say he is _definitely not_ getting coffee with you.." One of John's hands reach behind him to hold Sherlock's hip as he shields as much of Sherlock's body from view as he can.

Kate blinks, a prominent blush covering her cheeks as her eyes widen and then cast downwards. She mumbles an apology before rushing off in the direction she went before, likely towards her flat or something.

Sherlock slides his arms around John's waist as his boyfriend turns to face him.

The detective presses a small kiss on John's nose "And you say I'm rude to witnesses"

John chuckles, leaning forward and burying his face into Sherlock's chest. "Ugh.. I just..."

"Got jealous?" Sherlock supplies.

"Yeah.." John breathes the word, looking up at Sherlock with a light blush.

Sherlock smiles down at him, his hands trailing up his back until he leans down and joins their lips in a kiss.

John hums, pushing up on his toes and happily returning the kiss.

He twirls John out of the embrace as they make their way round the corner.

"Let's go. I know where her brother is"

John laughs "Of course you do"

"He's dead" Sherlock informs

"Oh. Well now I feel bad for being mean to her"

-

The next time John had a 'sudden' attack of jealousy had been his fault.

Sherlock wasn't the type to idolise or obsess but with the lack of cases he'd turned to watching some of John's movie collection that had formed over the years and he'd discovered the brilliant actor known as Tom Hiddleson.

So now he was sat, watching The Avenger's for the fifth time this week and bouncing excitedly like a teenage fan girl as one of his favourite Loki moments approached.

Tom, or rather Loki, sat on the floor of Iron Man's half destroyed Stark tower, panting as he sits up to see Hawk Eye aiming an arrow straight at him.

>   
>  'If it's all the same to you.. I'll have that drink now'  
> 

From his spot in his chair Sherlock laughs lightly, as he always does. He loved the way Tom Hiddleson portrayed the character. Admittedly he also was rather fond of the stubble line Tom had at times, it gave him a certain charm.

When bored, Sherlock had looked up YouTube videos of his interviews and such for various movies. The man had a whole air of charisma. It was fair to say Sherlock had a small celebrity crush.

John was sat at the desk when Sherlock laughs at the line. He gives a small huff and looks over at his boyfriend, whom he thought was obsessed with this movie, not a certain actor.

"Are you not getting bored of this movie yet?" He asks, turning in his seat to face Sherlock more.

Sherlock shook his head, eyes still on the screen. "Not at all, John. The way Tom plays his part, I doubt I'd ever get bored of watching him act" Sherlock mumbles in awe.

"Tom?" John questions, moving to sit in his chair. "I didn't know there was a Tom in the Avengers"

"No, Tom Hiddleson. He plays Loki" Sherlock explains, rewinding and pausing on Loki's face.

John looks at the screen, expression sour.

"He's an excellent actor. Pretty one too" Sherlock murmurs, not thinking how his boyfriend was easily jealous.

John growls and before Sherlock even has a chance to say another word about Loki or Tom's acting, John is sat on his lap, staring at his boyfriend with a fire in his eyes.

"You're mine, Sherlock" John whispers the words, his hand cupping Sherlock's face.

The detective can't decided whether John sounds possessive or broken. Maybe it was both.

Sherlock's own hand slides up John's forearm and gently wraps around his wrist while he turns his face into the touch. He presses his lips to the palm of John's hand, never once taking his eyes off John.

"Of course, I am" Sherlock smiles, turning his face back towards John's.

John leans forward, his forehead against Sherlock's and his eyes closed. The hand not holding John's wrist, slides down the doctors side and settles on his hip. Sherlock doesn't make any other moves, just allows his eyes to close as well.

"I don't like it when you give other people your attention. Even if they are just on TV" John's speaking quietly now, as if afraid he'll be judged if he talks any louder.

Sherlock gives a small one beat laugh and smiles fondly "Oh, John.."

"I know, I know. It's silly. I mean.. You're mine.. I know that" His breathing seemed shakey now.

He was worried Sherlock didn't like his possessive, jealous side.

In truth, the whole thing still confused Sherlock a bit but he did know how John felt. Sherlock liked to have all John's attention and always felt down when he wasn't getting any of it.

"It's not silly, John. It's human" Sherlock leans forward to capture the other's lips.

John's other hand comes up to cup the other side of Sherlock's face as he gently kisses back. It was a soft kiss, one that showed them both exactly how the other felt.

It was one of the most amazing feelings. Sherlock could feel the love John had for him, it was pouring from the kiss and wrapping around his heart to make it skip a beat and speed up.

He didn't know how to sum it up. Even Sherlock's vocabulary wasn't that extensive. He doubted anyone's was, or ever would be.

John's lips part enough for Sherlock to get the invitation. Sherlock's hand both slide another John's waist, pulling him closer as their tongues meet.

They continue like that, slow and sweet, their hands occasionally roaming and stroking the skin of their necks or, in Sherlock's case, the other's hips.

When they pull apart, both of them panting ever so slightly. Breathless more due to their rapidly beating hearts then the fact they'd been kissing.

Their lips were still close, a hair's width away as they regain their breath and just grin at the feeling of it.

"God knows what I ever did to deserve you, Sherlock Holmes" John breathes the words against the other's lips, pressing them together briefly at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, who knows" Sherlock smiles back, his smile reflecting his cheeky tone.

John gave a laugh before dipping his head down for another tantalizingly sweet kiss.

-

As Nicky sat down on the sofa Sherlock decided he was either stupid or some part of him, deep in his subconscious, liked to see his boyfriend all worked up and jealous.

Okay, we all know that was a little bit of a lie. Sherlock was secretly loving John's jealousy.

Ever since John's hand had been on Sherlock's hip and back during that missing brother case, Sherlock had been craving to have John's hands on him in such a possessive way again.

It was becoming an obsession, especially overriding any celebrity crush he may or may not have had on a certain actor.

Sherlock smirks to himself. This was perfect. Nicky always seemed flirty and Sherlock had been told that with the way Nicky brought out his sarcastic, bantering side that it always seemed like he was flirting back.

If John got jealous because of him liking an actor or giving a cigarette to a woman, whose name he can't remember, Sherlock could only imagine the reaction John was going to have.

Of course, this was a one time thing. Sherlock wasn't going to run around making John jealous just to get a reaction and possessive touches out of it.

Well, if he was honest, he was hoping for a bit more than possessive touches.

Part of him was nervous, however, worried that John's jealousy wouldn't be channelled that way and might be taken out of his old friend from University.

"So..." Nick trails off, a smirk stretching over his lips. "We off out tonight, Sher?"

Sherlock's had no power over the grin that suddenly overtook his features. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Nights out with Nick were always, always, a great laugh. Sherlock still couldn't believe how much they'd gotten away with when they were younger but their rule defying, troublesome attitudes always made certain for a good night out.

Sherlock shakes his head eventually. "Not tonight, Nicky"

The other man pouts immediately. "Awh, why?"

"To put it simply, I'm using you" Sherlock beams.

Nick gives an over the top gasp of mock horror before smiling at his friend. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact Sherlock had brought him here for some selfish purpose despite not having seen each other for nearly six years (and that had only been a five minute encounter)

The man sinks further into the sofa, relaxing.

"So, what's my job tonight?" Nick asks, as though it were his job to be at Sherlock's beak and call.

"To make my boyfriend jealous" Sherlock smirks.

Nick's eyebrows raise briefly in surprise. He knew Sherlock was gay, of course, after all their nights out at clubs and such. But never in a million years could he imagine Sherlock in a relationship. He just wasn't that type of person.

Yet here he was. With a boyfriend and all together a different man than the young man Nick had known.

"Ah, was this the lovely man that snarled at me down the phone?"

"The very same" Sherlock nods with a chuckle.

The door downstairs opens then and the two look at one another, trying to form a plan. Nick tilts his head, silently asking for Sherlock's trust. The man nods and then before he knows exactly what's happening he's being pushed to the floor and Nick is sitting on his hips, tickling his sides.

When the door opens, Nick stops tickling Sherlock (thank God). Sherlock glances at John before groaning and shoving at Nick's shoulder.

"Ugh, get off me, you lump" Sherlock tries to shove again.

Nick rolls off and sends Sherlock an obvious wink. "Oh Sher, you know you love it"

Sherlock snorts and shows Nick the finger. "Twat"

Nick gives one of his over the top gasps and reaches out to flick Sherlock's ear. "Language! Your Mummy would be appalled"

Sherlock can't help but grin as Nick helps him up.

"The only thing that my mother would be appalled about is the fact you and I are spending time together again" He brushes himself off, laughing at Nick's distorted face.

"Your mother loves me!" Nick insists, stamping his foot like a child.

Sherlock laughs again and shakes his head. "No, she really doesn't. Need I mention Halloween?"

"Ah, yes, Halloween. A night filled with passion and little clothes" Nick winks again.

Sherlock's eyes widen at that. Not because it was a complete miss of the truth but because in a way it was perfectly on target.

They'd run around their university with a bunch of their 'usual' crowd, in just their underwear and had thrown passion fruits at everyone they could (including each other). It ended with Nick and Sherlock falling asleep on Sherlock's mother's front garden, both still only wearing their boxers and covered in fruit. She'd poured a whole bucket of ice cold water over the two of them before sending the shivering boys back to school. Why they'd thought any of it was a smart idea, Sherlock will never know.

Then Sherlock snorts a laugh and shakes his head, turning his attention to his boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"John, this is Nick. Nicky, this is my boyfriend, John" Sherlock introduces them both.

The Doctor nods at Nick, managing a small smile.

"Oh.. my God." Nick deadpans, hand shooting out to grip at Sherlock's forearm.

Only a blind man would have missed the way John's head and eyes snapped to glare at the hand, nostrils flaring momentarily. He forced a calmer expression a moment later but Sherlock could still see the fire in his eyes, the need to claim Sherlock as his own and get this other person's hands off.

Sherlock felt his stomach turn in excitement. He didn't move from his friend's grip or try to fight it. Instead he raises an eyebrow, curious as to where Nicky was going with this.

John walking in on them squished together was just the start. Naturally.

Subtly, Nick gives Sherlock a small shove towards John. To disguise the shove, and comply, Sherlock starts forward.

Sherlock walks over to the door and wraps his arm around John's waist with a smile. He presses a kiss to John's temple before turning to face his gaping friend again.

"He's so short, Sher..." Nick trails off, seemingly in awe of how short John was.

Nicky's hand drops from the air where Sherlock's arm was previously and he starts to interlock his fingers and twist them, while he searches for the words. Sherlock didn't realise that Nick was such a damn good actor.

"Isn't it awkward?" Nick asks, looking at his hands. He was being annoyingly vague. "You know...." He says a few moments later. "When you guys.. you know. I mean, you're so tall" He looks to Sherlock "and you're so small" He looks back to John.

Ah. Sherlock sees his angle now.

Smart man.

"Uh--" John starts to protest but doesn't get there.

"Can't be very pleasing" Nick goes on, ignoring John and just looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock could feel waves of anger coming off his boyfriend.

Nick strolls up to them then, running a hand down Sherlock's arm as he passes. "Give me a call when you want something more... _pleasing,_ Sher" The man chuckles before leaving.

John is frozen beside Sherlock. A few moments pass and Sherlock begins to feel incredibly guilty. He turns to face John fully, opening his mouth to explain that Nicky was just kidding around but he doesn't get there.

John takes hold of his collar and pulls him down into a steamy kiss.

"You are mine, Sherlock. Mine"

One thing was for sure. John put extra effort into pleasing Sherlock that night.

-

More months pass with little incident.

Every now and then, John wouldn't like the way someone's eyes lingered on Sherlock for too long and would casually tug him closer or plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Sherlock found himself really beginning to love John's jealous side. He wasn't the jealous type that tried to rule Sherlock's life, in fact he often got embarrassed by his jealous side. He was always caring and sweet about it. He'd get angry, of course, but he'd always shower Sherlock with kisses and hugs and whispered 'I love you's.

Sherlock loved it. Every moment.

His favourite part of John's jealousy was when Molly would hint or do something to suggest she still had a crush on the detective. It ended with John standing even closer to the detective and planting kisses on his cheek now and then as he worked. Sometimes he'd even wrap his arms around Sherlock's waist as everyone listened to Sherlock's deductions.

Everyone in Scotland Yard had become accustom to John's PDA (it never went further than a peck on the lips) and Sherlock loved every moment of all the attention he got during his deductions.

He'd have a group of people listening to his every word and being amazed at him, then on top of that he'd have his boyfriend cuddling him and whispering how amazing he is.

Sherlock truly was spoiled.

Another one of Sherlock's favourites was when someone named Tom was mentioned or Tom Hiddleson was on the TV. If out of the flat, John would pull Sherlock close to him so their hips were pressed together and he'd trace patterns into Sherlock's waist. If they were in the flat then it turned into a series of kisses, often with John in Sherlock's lap on the sofa or Sherlock's chair.

Life went on as normal.

They solved cases. Argued about body parts in the fridge. Went on stakeouts/ dates. And John got jealous from time to time.

Each day, Sherlock just fell for him more and more.

It didn't seem like long before their two year anniversary came and went. It seemed like Sherlock had blinked and the ring had been put on his finger. Time was passing quickly, it was almost frightening.

"Ugh!" Sherlock groans "My hand feels so heavy!"

John laughs, falling down into the seat beside Sherlock. He pulls the other man closer, basically pulling him onto his lap as he places a kiss under Sherlock's ear.

"Do you want me to take it back?" John questions, his hand sliding down to twine with Sherlock's. His thumb trails over the gold band wrapped around Sherlock's finger.

Sherlock shakes his head with a grin as he kisses John, their lips moving together in perfect harmony as he pulls the other closer by his collar.

"Never" The detective whispers, when they pull away, an almost teasing smirk on his lips.

John's proposal had been one of the most adorable things Sherlock had seen. John was stumbling over his words, blushing, practically vibrating with nerves. He'd dropped the small velvet box as he tried to subtly remove it from his jacket pocket. What made it all the more adorable was the way they both knew what John had working his way up to asking and yet he still stumbled over the words and couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

Eventually, he'd slid down on one knee and opened the little box. Finally saying the words.

Sherlock had said yes before showering John with kisses. Angelo had never looked so proud of a couple getting engaged in his restaurant (which happened surprisingly often).

"I love you" John whispers, bringing Sherlock out of the memory.

Sherlock grins and kisses the doctor again. "I love you, too. Stupid amounts that I fear you'll never know"

John laughs quietly, his hand still joined with Sherlock's. It doesn't take long for him to dive down for another kiss.

_

The Woman wonders back into their lives around two months after the wedding- which had been spectacular- with a message from their dearest friend, James Moriarty.

Sherlock, naturally, jumps into action and spends every waking moment solving Jim's puzzles with a large grin. He doesn't even come to lay beside John during the night as he usually would on a case. He wouldn't sleep but he'd still lay beside his husband.

Although when it was Moriarty, he didn't come to lay beside John. No. Jim bloody Moriarty took all of Sherlock's time and got every ounce of his attention.

John knew it was ridiculous of him to get jealous over it. Sherlock _married him,_ for God's sake!

He just couldn't help but think back to the whole pips situation with the hostages. The way Moriarty had laid all those puzzles out for Sherlock, as if seducing him with his 'different' and 'new' way of crime. Sherlock had certainly been seduced by those cases. He danced for Moriarty to the best of his ability. There was no denying that Sherlock enjoyed the thrill of chasing Moriarty and they were in some ways, like Moriarty said, made for each other.

The flirting was what got to John the most. Moriarty flirted to no end with his detective and whether he realised it or not Sherlock would flirt back and response to the advances with this stupid little smirk that just made John want to throw Sherlock down and claim him. Over and over.

He hated seeing Sherlock so excited over another man. It wasn't the same excitement, it was completely different but it didn't stop John getting possessive and jealous.

Sherlock was his husband now. Had been for three months. Yet here the detective was, hunched over his microscope and observing a green silk scarf like it was the crown jewels.

On top of that, The Women was sat in Sherlock's chair with a smirk as her eyes ran all over his suit clad body. John had never wanted to slap someone so much before in his life.

He often stopped to press a kiss to Sherlock's neck or forehead as he went around the kitchen, loving the way Irene's smirk would drop just a bit and her face would go momentarily blank.

John passes to the kitchen and bends down to place another kiss on Sherlock's exposed neck. He smirks at the way a shiver visibly runs down Sherlock's spine. Slowly, the detective raises his head to stare at John, eyes noticeably darker.

Sherlock's hand finds John's sleeve and he pulls the other down into a long lingering kiss, both now oblivious to their audience.

When they pull away Sherlock pecks John's lips once and whispers "I love you"

"I know, I love you too" John grins before moving to make his tea.

That night, Irene disappears again and John certainly didn't miss her. Sherlock didn't even seem to notice her absence, which made John extremely happy.

Before long Sherlock had solved the cases laid before him and Moriarty seemed to fade into the distance for the time being.

A surge of pride bursts through Sherlock, knowing he'd solved yet another load of Moriarty's puzzles.

Plus, John's jealously was always a bonus. Sherlock should have seen it earlier really, with all the sour looks and sniffs John gave when the spider was mentioned. Then he got all those kisses when Irene sat there, almost pining for Sherlock's attention.

He loved Jealous John.

-

John stood in the doorway to his and Sherlock's bedroom, face torn between an amused expression and a horrified one at the sight before him.

He didn't know if he should enter and do something or just turn and leave Sherlock and the other man to what they were doing. Whatever the hell that was.

Sherlock lay on the bed, above the covers, fully clothed and staring up at the ceiling, a small hiccup passing his cupid bow lips every other moment that ticked by. Beside him lat the infamous 'Nicky' who was in the same state as Sherlock expect the hiccups, he was giggling at Sherlock instead.

"Where- hic- did we put all the passion fr-hic-uit, Niiiick?" Sherlock slurs, raising his hands and watching his fingers.

If John didn't know better he'd say the man was high but John did know better. John had seen Sherlock drunk before but right now Sherlock was not drunk, he was slaughtered. He feared what he'd face in the morning.

Hungover and ill Sherlock could go either way. When the man had a mild cold or hangover, he'd get all cuddly and cute and spend the day curled up beside John on the sofa as they watched countless episodes of Doctor Who. When the cold or hangover was bad, which this one looked like it would be, Sherlock would be in a foul mood and the slightest thing had him snapping at those around him.

"We threw it all at those university girls, Sherlock!" Nick laughs then, bringing John's attention back to the pair of drunks on his bed. Nick was also slurring, his voice high pitched as he grins. "Did you see their faces?"

The detective nods a few times before answering. "Yeah. I did"

"I can't believe we got away with it. Again. I swear one of 'em called the police"

That had John glancing behind him, almost expecting Greg to suddenly appear to ask if Sherlock had been throwing fruit at underage girls at the dead of night.

"Don't worry, N-hic. The police are stupider then they see-hic. Seem" Sherlock giggles too, hands settling on his stomach.

"Oh, yeah! You're some fancy pants detective now, anit ya?"

Nick nudges his shoulder with Sherlock, John glares at the drunk man but the look goes unnoticed by Sherlock's friend.

"Aren't" Sherlock corrects, hiccuping at the end.

John muffles his giggle, typical Sherlock, and continues to watch the scene, more amused than anything now. Sure, he hatedthe way Nicky was so close to his husband but Sherlock was completely out of it and that was frankly hilarious. John almost wanted to go fetch a camcorder, but he didn't want to miss any of their words.

"And yes. I am" Sherlock continues after a pause.

"John's your sidekick. He's your Robin"

John raises an eyebrow at that. That wasn't the first time he'd been called Sherlock's robin. When Sherlock had first been snapped in the deerstalker there'd been a headline that said 'Hat-man and Robin'.

"He's my husband now" Sherlock murmurs, sounding like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

John wanted to go curl beside him, running his hands through his hair until he was asleep. He didn't dare make himself known however, interested in where this was all going now.

"Congrats, man. Heh. Rats"

Nicky was really odd, John decides.

"I love him, you- hic- know?"

John's heart swells as Sherlock looks to Nicky, eyebrows raised.

He looked like he wouldn't be content until every single person he knows is aware of the fact he's in love with the man he married. John smiles at Sherlock, memories washing over him in a rush.

"Really? Wow... I didn't think you'd ever let yourself"

Not many did, John thinks with a smirk. He loved the fact he was Sherlock exception.

"John's my exception"

What a coincidence.

"That's really, really cute, Sher"

Damn right.

"I know"

"He loves you, you know?" Nick adds

"I know" Sherlock grins, speaking both his and John's thoughts. A moment later he speaks up again. "He's really sexy when he's jealous too"

John leaves the two men to sleep off their hangovers, giggling as he makes his way back into the living room.


End file.
